


Безобразная невеста

by conduitstreetsinnerman



Category: Irish Mythology, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conduitstreetsinnerman/pseuds/conduitstreetsinnerman
Summary: Себастьян приходит на хэллоуинский бал-маскарад по заданию Джима. Безобразная невеста из того-самого-спешла тоже там. А заодно и немного ирландской мифологии.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Безобразная невеста

**Author's Note:**

> Обычно думают о лице, которое скрывается за маской, а на деле важна сама маска, почему она такая, а не иная. Скажи мне, за какие маски ты прячешься, и я скажу, какое у тебя лицо.  
> — «Счастливчики», Хулио Кортасар
> 
> Был я недавно в северном одном городишке и говорил с человеком, который в детстве жил в деревне, там же, невдалеке. У них принято было считать, что если в семье, где красавцев прежде не водилось, рождается вдруг красивая девочка, то красота ее — от сидов и принесет одни несчастья. Он взялся тогда перечислять имена красивых девушек, которых он знавал, и сказал, что от красоты никому еще проку не было. Это такая вещь, сказал он, которой следует гордиться, но и бояться ее следует не меньше.  
> — «Кельтские сумерки», Уильям Батлер Йейтс
> 
> Если есть где-то поблизости новорожденный или новобрачная, «доктор» глядеть будет в ночную темень с удвоенной бдительностью, потому как далеко не всегда дикая эта охота возвращается вспять с пустыми руками. Иногда она с собой под землю кого-нибудь да и прихватит, и чаще всего это именно младенец, только что явившийся на свет, или свеженареченная невеста; дверь на склоне Бен Балбена распахивается еще раз, и человек, будь то женщина или ребенок, исчезает в бескровной стране фэйри, стране счастливой, как гласит предание, однако же обреченной растаять, едва лишь трубы возгласят Страшный Суд, подобием яркого, но призрачного миража, потому что без печали душа жить не может.  
> — «Кельтские сумерки», Уильям Батлер Йейтс

Боже, храни королеву, мысленно напевал Себастьян, а Бог, которого просили хранить королеву, прекрасно справлялся со своей задачей вот уже пятьдесят шесть лет.

Себастьян вышел из кэба на относительно безлюдной для вечера Грэйт Скотленд Ярд, огляделся по сторонам, глубоко вдохнул влажный от близости смердящей Темзы, а потому особенно колючий — как не сказать: колюще-режущий — ночной воздух и с непривычки закашлялся. Непривычка длилась у него уже около шести лет, что он вернулся в Британию: будь его воля, он бы продолжал скрежетать песком на зубах и дышать душным маревом в Афганистане. Детство, проведенное с отцом на севере Ирана, от которого север — только в названии, будто напрочь выбило из него ирландскую закалку жить под ветрами и дождями одиннадцать месяцев из двенадцати. А тут вообще конец октября. Ну, и ведь кости его не молодели, так, к слову.

Себастьян поежился в своем фраке под теплым пальто и спешно закурил. Вестминстер. Пошлятина. И задание какое странное: никакого оружия с собой не брать, кроме острейшего кинжала из коллекции Морана. А зарезать им не какого-нибудь политика, не помещающегося в свои брюки, не амбициозную проныру, посягнувшую на Джимов трон, а девушку. Какую-то неизвестную девушку с единственным опознавательным знаком: она будет в подвенечном платье. Но тем и ценен был в службе Моран: не задавал лишних вопросов, каким бы странным ни был заказ начальства. Наверное, какая-нибудь принцесса с наследством, надеющаяся остаться инкогнито. Бедняжка, почти искренне подумал он.

Докурил Себастьян почти у самого входа в Уайтхолл, там же окурок и выбросил. Он посмотрел на длинный людской поток и выругался: чуть не забыл самое главное. Из внутреннего кармана пальто он бережно достал маску, которую ему отправил днем ранее Джим. Пустые глазницы кельтского черепа, вырезанного из кости — Себастьян не был уверен, что кость когда-то принадлежала зверю, — и застывший оскал уставились на полковника из его же рук. Он нахмурился, но все равно надел ее: вуаля, теперь полковник — человек этой паршивой толпы, элиты, противной ему до скрипа зубов. Нет, не подумайте, коммунистам Себастьян не симпатизировал — так, из зависти презирал богачей, на которых насмотрелся за жизнь с отцом-дипломатом. Он еще раз проверил, скорее, просто по привычке, что кинжал на месте в пиджаке, поправил пальто и нырнул в поток.

Потертый, уже давно лишившийся своей былой красноты ковер на всю ширину мраморного пола, дерево, картины, лампы, высокие потолки встречали гостей в холле и сразу давали понять, люди какого достатка имеют право всем этим любоваться. В венецианской маске был даже гардеробщик: статус гостей выдавали исключительно дорогие вечерние платья и костюмы. И, конечно, сами маски: кость, золото, фарфор, — одна краше и богаче другой. Странное мероприятие организовал Джим, но для всех, по официальной версии, то был некий благодетель из парламента, пожелавший остаться анонимным. Хохот, шепотки, объятья, рукопожатия; Себастьян уточнил, где находится бар, и торопливо пробился к огромной винтовой лестнице из мрамора, укрытой той же выцветши-красной ковровой дорожкой. Гости, разумеется, обращали внимание на одинокого мужчину в такой оригинальной даже по меркам мероприятия маске, но задержать его ничье любопытство себе не позволило: те, кому все-таки хотелось познакомиться с ним поближе, надеялись перехватить его позже в банкетном зале или курилке.

Бар по сравнению с остальными залами и комнатами был меньше и, если угодно, уютнее; из окон виднелся возвышающийся над Темзой «глаз», а у стойки уже толпилось немало гостей.

— Двойной виски. Со льдом… и трубочкой, — бросил он бармену, подняв два пальца, как сраный Черчилль; неоригинально, но ничего особенного Морану и не хотелось. Единственный способ выпить что-нибудь лежал через трубочку, зажатую сбоку во рту, — там, где кончались зубы дурацкой маски. А чего ему в самом деле хотелось, так это согреться как можно скорее, несмотря на духоту, стоявшую в помещении из-за количества людей и закрытых окон. С самого начала вечера его пробирал нехороший, болезненный морозец: простуда? Точно не страх. Дурное предчувствие? Какой бред.

Но в этот самый момент его плечи все равно вздрогнули, будто кто-то высыпал ему ведро льда за воротник.

— Кто-то прошел по твоей могиле, полковник? — Знакомый голос раздался прямо над ухом, и Себастьян, сжавший лежавшие на стойке пальцы в кулаки, чуть развернулся, покосившись вбок.

— Привет, Джим, — не пытаясь скрывать раздражения отозвался Моран.

— Привет, — коротко ответил Мориарти.

— Что-нибудь будешь?

— Шампанское. Сегодня великий день, Себастьян, и я намерен праздновать!

Вопросительный взгляд из-под маски. Джиму чертовски шла его барочная кошачья, повторявшая форму его глаз с опущенными уголками. Себастьян передал ему фужер и терпеливо дождался, пока тот промочит горло.

— Я наконец верну себе то, что у меня украли много лет назад.

— И это?..

— Мое лицо. Но довольно терять время! Ты все запомнил?

— Да, невеста. Только когда и где ее лучше…

— Наша дама сегодня нарасхват. Ты найдешь ее в банкетном зале; она станцует с двумя мужчинами, прежде чем заметит тебя. У нее, кстати, нет маски — не спутай ее с другими девушками в белом. Ее лицо полностью закрыто кружевной фатой. К тебе начнут клеиться всякие дамы — разумеется, ты только посмотри на себя, — но не отвлекайся. Отвечай им на фарси, попроси у официанта виски, в общем, придумай что-нибудь. Но проследи, чтобы кульминация вашего танца произошла ровно в полночь, хорошо?

Морану стало любопытно, откуда такая точность, но ненужных вопросов он по-прежнему не задавал — только кивнул.

— Кстати, действительно классно выглядишь. Хоть прямо сейчас под венец.

— Эм, да, спасибо… Ну, я пошел?

Мориарти тоже кивнул, по-кошачьи улыбаясь в фужер, и склонил шею — сначала влево, потом вправо — в своем фирменном жесте гуттаперчевого ящера. После долгих часов чтения Йейтса в школе Моран, как и автор, стал думать, что у кошек есть свой собственный язык, что-то вроде древнеирландского. Он хорошо запомнил эту фразу из книги: «Кошки, они когда-то были змеями, и кошками стали, когда в очередной раз все в мире переменилось. Поэтому их и убить так трудно, и вообще, лучше с ними не связываться. Если ты кошку, скажем, обидишь, она может так тебя укусить или окорябать, что в кровь к тебе попадет яд, тот же самый, который у змеи в зубах». Практически выучил ее наизусть, пока лежал в госпитале, восстанавливаясь после свидания с кошечкой Кали. Было много свободного времени.

Невесту оказалось трудно не найти. В платье старомодном, но идеально сидящем по фигуре, с высоким воротом, собранном под самым подбородком, укрытая непрозрачной кружевной вуалью, изящная и явно наслаждающаяся вниманием, которое ей оказывали, девушка кружила в паре с высоким, хорошо сложенным кавалером в самом центре огромного зала, потолки которого подпирали мраморные колонны, а воздуха в котором оставалось буквально на последний вдох. Под веселые скрипичные мотивы народ плясал, точно проклятый, и Себастьяну вспомнилась «Маска красной смерти» По — хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы замертво здесь попадали все, но в роли смерть несущего тут сегодня только он, а никакая не чума.

Моран поймал пробегавшего мимо официанта и попросил принести еще один двойной виски, поставив свой пустой стакан на поднос. Он занял удобную позицию у колонны, чтобы наблюдать за танцующими, и краем глаза заметил, что к нему приближаются две маски — одно декольте пышнее другого.

— Вас можно украсть на один танец, сэр? — спросила та, что стояла слева и тяжело дышала в своем тугом корсете.

— Мы поспорили, что я украду вас первой, — отозвалась правая маска и тут же уверенно ухватила его под руку.

Мелодия закончилась, и мужчина бросил короткий взгляд на невесту. Та как раз раскланивалась со своим нынешним кавалером; вокруг нее уже собралась толпа новых желающих увести ее танцевать. Себастьяна спас подоспевший официант с полным стаканом:

— Mazarat, — пожал он плечами, хватаясь за стакан и притворяясь персом, ставившим возможность накидаться хорошим алкоголем в свободной для распития спиртного стране выше возможности поучаствовать в ménage à trois.

Коломбины с третьим и четвертым размером оскорбленно удалились, а Себастьян, чувствовавший себя абсолютным придурком из-за этой трубочки, стал быстро искать взглядом пропавшую из вида невесту. До полуночи оставалось полчаса.

— А она хороша, не правда ли? — раздался из-за спины низкий голос Мориарти, и по спине Морана снова пробежалась толпа мурашек. Не мурашки, а кони из армии Чингисхана.

— Прекрати ко мне подкрадываться.

— Не то что? — Джим засмеялся, по привычке качнув головой, но тут же сдался: — Хорошо, прости, папочка не удержался. Как она тебе?

— Интригует, — Себастьян с пару мгновений подбирал нужное слово и надеялся, что ответ удовлетворит босса.

— Еще как! Воровка года — крадет все мужские сердца, к кому только ни прикоснется. Ты ведь не потерял ее, правда?

— Я… Я как раз…

— Расслабься, она в дамской комнате. Сейчас вернется за вторым танцем.

Моран смутился и знал, что Джим заметил это смущение. Это все-таки чертова простуда — он был не в лучшем своем рабочем состоянии, но просто не мог запороть задание, а потому залпом высосал из трубочки виски, будто то был яблочный сок из пакета, и отдал себе мысленную команду: соберись, солдат.

— Я бы пригласил тебя на танец, но боюсь, нас неправильно поймут. Ах, вот и она, смотри-ка! — Джим, решивший сменить тему, явно веселился и нисколько не переживал за успешный исход дела. Как будто знал заранее, что все у его полковника получится.  
Действительно, девушка вернулась, мгновенно собрав вокруг себя нетрезвую толпу Арлекинов, Пьеро и прочих героев-любовников, схватила за руку стройного брюнета — тоже выше нее ростом, чтобы смотреться красиво, разумеется, — и без устали пустилась вальсировать.

— Ты следующий. А я пошел… наблюдать.

Когда музыка затихла, второй кавалер невесты, нежно придерживая ее под лопатками, опустил ее в характером движении; она, прогнувшись так, чтобы с лица не спала фата, оказалась точно напротив Морана. Толпа аплодировала, кто-то даже завизжал, но, тут же выпрямившись и забыв про своего кавалера, невеста уверенным шагом, как Моисей, не замечающий перед собой преград, двинулась сквозь море потенциальных партнеров прямо к нему. Моран был готов: сразу избавился от стакана, всучив его кому-то стоящему рядом, и протянул ей ладонь. Ту самую, которой в полночь должно было свершиться правосудие. Музыка, заигравшая в последнем танце перед полуночью, оказалась «Данс-Макабром» Сен-Санса: элегантная, почти тонкая шутка Джима перед Самайном, успел подумать Себастьян, прежде чем всяческого рода мысли вообще исчезли из головы. Целых семь минут и двадцать три секунды они были предоставлены друг другу.

Невеста молчала, молчал, кружа по залу, и ее третий жених. Толпа смотрела завороженно и с трепетом, но с нарастающей в этом трепете тревогой: было в танце этой чистой, непорочной Девы, божьего агнца, со Смертью, которую выбрала она сама, что-то волнующее даже эти насквозь одурманенные умы и души. Едва ли в этом можно усмотреть рациональное зерно, но за то время, что она находилась в его руках, Моран, чувствовавший опиумом исходящий от ее духов плотный, тяжелый запах ванили, табака и вишни, успел испытать к девушке что-то вроде одновременного желания обладать, поклоняться, лежа в ее ногах, и просить ее саму заколоть его. Ни виски, ни танец не помогли, и холод по-прежнему пронизывал тело Себастьяна, спина была уже насквозь мокрой от пота. Ваниль, вишня, табак: не привиделась ли ты мне, несчастная, думал он, тяжело дыша, хотя никакими корсетами себя не утягивал.

С последовательно мутнеющим рассудком он вдруг глянул на старинные часы, висевшие на противоположной стене почти у самого потолка: оставалась ровно минута до полуночи. Нужно было действовать.

— Мне так жаль, прости меня, мне так жаль, — прошептал мужчина, склоняясь над невестой, и резко опрокинул ее, придерживая ладонью под спину. Вторая его рука ловко, но лишь благодаря богатому опыту вытянула из внутреннего кармана пиджака кинжал — лезвие только и успело сверкнуть в оранжевом густом свете ламп — и без колебаний вонзила его девушке в сердце.

Раздался короткий вскрик, после которого толпа умолкла и расступилась, забившись по углам. Кто находился ближе к выходу, те убежали. Другие лишались чувств, третьи, словно загнанные олени, не могли пошевелиться от ужаса. Моран знал, что по оговоренному плану ему нужно было оставить жертву на полу и тут же скрыться — Джим с этим поможет, а толпа послушно расступится — но любопытство все же взяло над ним верх: с затекающим в глаза потом и почти не дыша, освободившейся от кинжала рукой он отбросил с ее лица фату — можете поцеловать невесту, ехидно раздался глухой голос на периферии агонизирующего сознания, — и увидел хорошо знакомые огромные горящие глаза с опущенными уголками, тонкую параболу бровей, чуть пухлые сухие губы, из уголка которых, будто размазавшаяся алая помада, тонкой струйкой теперь вытекала кровь. 

— Д-Джим?..

— Нет, — ответила копия и хрипло, кашляя кровью, рассмеялась ему в лицо.


End file.
